


Dancing

by evakuality



Series: Davenzi tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Loosely based on the prompt: 'Could you imagine writing a little cheesy scene of davenzi dancing? Not silly dancing, but like properly romantic dancing?'  In which Matteo has a moment, and they dance.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Davenzi tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927255
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Dancing

It’s late, the night having closed in entirely, shrouding the clearing in an inky darkness, pierced only by the strings of lights set up around the space. Around Matteo, people dance and laugh, buoyed up by the end of the summer and the approaching moment when they’ll all step out into the unknown future. They’re caught in a small, glossy moment in time, stars twinkling above them as they enjoy this one final evening on the precipice between adolescence and adulthood.

There’s part of Matteo that’s still frustrated, aware that he has no real idea of what he wants to do or be and jealous that everyone else is so sure. That part started the evening aggressively playing up to the mood; he’d jumped, leapt around, made stupid faces and done everything he could to ignore the meaning of this night. It had worked well enough, and Matteo had fun with everyone. With his friends. With his boyfriend. 

Now though, he’s feeling more pensive, more attuned to the idea of transition and the shimmering promise of the future held in the fragile peace of this night. 

He’s leaning up against a tree, eyes half closed as he watches his friends. The slightly frenzied energy of the earlier evening has mellowed and the laughter is softer now, calmer. Everyone is splitting off into their small groups. Amira is with Mohammed, dancing quietly together, close enough to whisper to each other without others intruding. The scene is played out among all the others, groups of friends and couples making their own space in the gathering dark.

Matteo’s eyes are snagged on one person, though. They’ve been entwined for most of the evening, the first to wrap up unconsciously into each other and the first to be teased for it. But in this moment, David is lounging on the rug alongside Abdi, Sam and Mia, settled into a lively conversation with all of them. His head is thrown back and he’s laughing at something one of the others has said. His face is lit up in the soft glow of the lights strung around the space, he is vibrant and alive in a way that shows how happy he’s feeling, and Matteo feels a tug in his chest as he watches. He still can’t quite believe David has really chosen him too.

As if he can feel Matteo’s eyes on him, David’s head turns towards where he’s sitting and his smile softens, head tilting in query. Matteo can feel his own smile lifting his lips, knows he must have the sappiest, softest look on his face right now. But he doesn’t care. Sometimes these moments are the best ones; the ones where they’re not together but their eyes are drawn towards each other anyway. The ones where Matteo knows without a shadow of a doubt that David feels all the same things he does, is drawn to him in all the same ways. The ones that remind him that, however hard he finds it to believe, David really does feel the same way. It shows on his face, reflecting Matteo’s soft and sappy feeling right back at him.

Still, on this last night before everything becomes real and he has to start thinking beyond the now, Matteo feels a pull to fit together closer than this. He wants to be with David again, dancing together in the cooling breeze of the night. He wants to drown in the promise of the evening with the person who fills that promise for him. So Matteo stands, calls to David with his eyes and almost laughs at the speed with which he stops lounging and leaves the small group behind him.

“Hey,” he says quietly when David reaches him, taking his hand and twining their fingers together. “Long time no see.”

David laughs then, eyes gleaming as he grins at Matteo and wraps his free arm around him so he can press a kiss in under Matteo’s ear. 

“A few minutes without me feels like an eternity, huh?” he whispers against Matteo’s neck.

Normally, Matteo would laugh too and they’d mess around, teasing each other. But today, Matteo instead goes with the truth. 

“Yeah,” he says, hearing the sincerity in his voice as it wobbles slightly over the syllables. “It does.”

David’s face slips into something more serious as well, responding to Matteo’s energy and settling into something soft and comforting as he presses their foreheads together. “Yeah,” he agrees.

Matteo reaches up, runs his fingers along David’s cheek. “Dance with me?” he asks quietly when David pulls back to look at him.

In response, David lets his hands slide up and into Matteo’s hair and skims his lips over Matteo’s ear. Shivering in the cooling air as David’s breath sends fluttery tingles through him, Matteo lets his own hands rest at David’s waist. He falls into the embrace, propping his chin on David’s shoulder as his arms wind around Matteo and hold him close. 

They sway, heartbeats in unison as they move. There’s a peace in it, in the way Matteo pulls David in tight, reveling in the feeling of having him back in his arms. He snorts softly at how unbearably clingy and sappy that sounds.

But underneath it all, he feels like there’s something deeper in this moment. Dancing with David, everything else falls away. The past and the future are inconsequential, all that matters is this dance. Matteo can barely even hear the music, so caught up in the way this feels. He wants to stay here moving with David like this for the rest of his life. No worries, no responsibilities. Just the two of them.

“Penny for them?” David whispers, turning them on the spot.

Matteo smiles. David always seems to understand what’s going on inside Matteo’s brain. 

“Just thinking,” he admits. “About how nice this is. Dancing.”

The coloured lights that have been set up are dimming now, probably by design, and David’s eyes are soft in the lowering gleam as the night settles in. “We can dance anytime,” he says, his fingers pressing a comforting heat onto the skin at the nape of Matteo’s neck.

“Not like this,” Matteo mutters. He means, and the way David pulls him in even closer suggests he understands, that there is no other night like this one. They’ll never be here again, on the cusp of adulthood, hovering between two worlds like this.

“Maybe not,” David says. “Does it matter?” 

If there’s one truth to a night like this, then Matteo thinks that’s probably it. It _doesn’t_ matter. So instead of answering, he pulls David back into a tight embrace, barely dancing now but still enjoying the solid warm feeling of David in his arms, listening to their heartbeats in the quiet of the night, the music just a mellow haze on the breeze. 

The stars keep twinkling above, the people around them keep up their soft murmuring hum, and Matteo keeps swaying with David, content to be here for however long it lasts. The night cools around them, but he doesn’t care. There’s warmth in this embrace. Peace. Love. And that’s all that really matters in the end.


End file.
